<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cientos de veranos by blueberry_angel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304351">Cientos de veranos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_angel/pseuds/blueberry_angel'>blueberry_angel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Death, Drama, F/F, Other, novela - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_angel/pseuds/blueberry_angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De no ser porque detestaba particularmente a las divinidades, alguna vez habría rogado a ellas. Pero ahora, Elan tenía que ir bajo el mando de ellas para cumplir con su promesa de salvar a todo Alhelí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>XiLan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cientos de veranos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Con frecuencia, Elan deseaba morir.</p><p>De no ser porque no estimaba particularmente a las divinidades, hasta habría rezado por ello. Ahora, estaba cerca de ese final que había estado deseando. Creyó que cuando estuviera a punto de irse, sería acosada por las magnificencias, se hablaría de lo mal que uso su vida, y el desperdició de energía divina que fue. No tenía problema, estaba esperando con ansias por ello.</p><p>Sin embargo, con frecuencia, ese anhelo de muerte le traía paz y no el fin. Está vez, le parecía que su deceso tenía el aroma de la brisa de verano.</p><p>La brisa era incontrolable, fresca y traviesa. Le gustaba la música de cuerdas, leía sobre civilizaciones antiguas, y lloraba en secreto sobre el manantial de purificación de los Gnnossines, observando sus lágrimas convertirse en flores. Era impredecible y brillante, pero le temía a la oscuridad que aparentemente se había colado en su constitución genética.</p><p>Se hablaba de ella como una maldición, pero nadie conocía la calidez de sus manos...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>